Egoísmo
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Ahora, que Elena está dormida, Damon está completamente solo. ¿O tal vez no? Tal vez una bruja sea capaz de ayudarlo a sobrellevar la repentina pérdida de la mujer a la que ama. / Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons


Pensaba que esto me iba a costar más por cómo me enfadé con Damon después del final de temporada, pero la verdad es que en cuanto empecé a escribir, las palabras salieron solas.

 **#PALABRAS:** 782.

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de lo personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la CW.

* * *

 **EGOÍSMO**

* * *

 _Elena estaba bien. Estaba a salvo. Volverían a estar juntos._

Damon Salvatore no dejaba de repetir las mismas palabras en su mente, pero seguía sin sentirse convencido. Elena tenía la cura en su cuerpo. Aquello significaba que, si alguien lo descubría, muchos vampiros con ansias de volver a ser humanos irían en su busca.

Por supuesto, Bonnie había hecho un hechizo que mantenía oculta a su mejor amiga. ¿Qué menos podía hacer, teniendo en cuenta que ella era la culpable de que Elena estuviera así?

Aquello no era totalmente cierto, y Damon lo sabía. Aquello era culpa de Kai. El maldito brujo, aún después de muerto, parecía decidido a arruinarle la vida. A él y a Bonnie.

Pero de nada le servía enfadarse con un muerto. Elena estaría dormida hasta que Bonnie muriera, y Damon pensaba intentar que aquello sucediera lo más tarde posible. No dejaría que Bonnie muriera antes de tiempo. La bruja no se lo merecía. Bastantes veces se había sacrificado ya.

\- ¿Damon?-era Bonnie la que lo llamaba. El vampiro había vuelto a quedarse quieto, mirando a la nada. Lo hacía mucho últimamente. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, la verdad-. ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que esté bien, Bon? Estoy solo.

\- No, no lo estás-la chica se sentó a su lado, pero no dijo nada más. A decir verdad, ella también se sentía muy sola últimamente.

Cuando quedaron atrapados en el mundo prisión de 1994, les costó acostumbrarse a la vida en común, pero una vez lo habían hecho, se habían hecho amigos. O al menos, eso creía Damon. El vampiro sabía que Bonnie había aprendido a apreciarlo. O tal vez lo que pasó era que la alternativa (Kai, el psicópata que le clavó una flecha en el estómago) era mucho peor. Damon prefería no considerar aquella alternativa. Lo dejaba a la altura del betún.

Bonnie incluso se había sacrificado a sí misma para que él pudiera volver a casa. Para que pudiera volver con Elena. Y él se lo había agradecido salvándole la vida. Había elegido a Bonnie antes que a Elena. Había decidido salvarla.

Damon podía ver que Bonnie se sentía culpable. Lo entendía; la chica tenía un gran complejo de mártir. Siempre dispuesta a sacrificarse. Siempre dispuesta a sufrir. Y él no había hecho nada por aliviar su dolor. No podía, porque él también se sentía culpable.

\- ¿Crees que Elena te habría perdonado en algún momento si me hubieras dejado morir?-preguntó Bonnie sin mirarlo.

\- Claro que no. Me habría matado con sus propias manos, y entonces tú y yo volveríamos a estar juntos y atrapados en el infierno.

\- Yo no voy a ir al infierno. Yo soy buena.

\- Bueno, eso ya lo veremos.

Damon casi sonrió. Casi.

No se sentía de humor para sonreír. Y aquello era lo peor. Él siempre había estado de humor para sonreír. Incluso cuando perdió a Katherine. Incluso cuando estaba en el mundo prisión, sin ninguna esperanza de salir, había encontrado fuerzas para sonreír y meterse con Bonnie. Aquel era él, Damon Salvatore, vampiro sarcástico, irresistible para las mujeres e insoportable para los hombres, al menos para la mayoría.

Pero ahora… Elena lo había convertido en un Damon diferente. Desde que se había enamorado de ella, no había dejado de hacer insensateces. Había estado dispuesto a morir por ella, había hecho _cosas buenas_ por ella, se había hecho amigo de su mejor amiga…

\- Gracias-dijo Bonnie en aquel momento, finalmente girándose para mirarlo. Damon se levantó y se sirvió un vaso de bourbon, tendiéndole otro a la bruja.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por salvarme. Por no ser egoísta.

\- No me malinterpretes-Damon dio un largo trago de su bebida-. Yo sigo siendo egoísta. Te salvé porque es muy probable que necesite a una bruja al menos unas cien veces en este maldito pueblo.

Bonnie sonrió, y él se dio cuenta de que se sentía bien por la decisión que tomó. Y también se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Cuando decidió salvarla, no pensó en Elena. No pensó en que ella lo mataría al enterarse de que había dejado que Bonnie muriera. Pensó en que quería salvar a la bruja, porque la necesitaba. Y no la necesitaba por su magia. La necesitaba porque la apreciaba. Aquel era el Damon egoísta, de nuevo saliendo a la luz.

\- ¿Le dirás que la quiero?-preguntó Bonnie, seria de nuevo.

\- Ella ya lo sabe.

\- Aun así. ¿Se lo dirás?

\- Claro-contestó Damon.

Y entonces la abrazó. La abrazó porque la necesitaba. Porque ella, su amiga, lo apoyaría durante aquellos años. Se apoyarían el uno al otro, y la falta de Elena sería así un poquito menos dura.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
